


THE Utah?

by Leviathanstongue



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Non-Sexual, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanstongue/pseuds/Leviathanstongue
Summary: For my friend knivpojke and his fictional dad c:
Relationships: Joshua Graham & Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	1. At Just The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knivpojke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knivpojke/gifts).



> This is the most simplistic chapter there will be bc your insert is still a minor and there's less baggage asdfghjkl but serious talks and support/comfort from Joshua in later chapters. I kept the age vague just in case
> 
> I actually didn't plan on multiple chapters but also realized that'd be the best way to do this
> 
> I hope using Chauncey as younger you's name is okay, I can change it if not

The Utah sky broke into a ripe orange, pink, and red over the canyons of the Zion Valley, a cool air finally setting in and welcoming travel. Joshua sat, silent, on a small boulder. He rose his hand just visible over his crossed legs. His scarred skin was a stark reddish brown with strings of pale recovering strands of flesh. The battle was over. Maybe it was time to lay his gun down and give up on the violence he once encouraged in his fellow man. Maybe this was not the way. The courier showed him this, a mere two months ago. The tribe that once housed him didn't want Joshua to leave, but he felt guilt. He brought guns and hate into their home. There was much to reflect on his way back the Latter-day Saints, to which he made little progress. He wondered, truly, if he even wanted to return to his own people. Something stirred wrong in his heart and stomach at the thought of them, and that place. Something made him _pause_.

Joshua was lost in his doubts and self reflections when he heard a scream not far in the distance. Not one of fear or pleading for help. Of joy? And a young voice, at that. That seemed unlikely, it was the desert after all. What child would wander this unholy heat, and take _joy_ from it?

Joshua didn't have to wonder long, as the body of a wild young person jumped atop a rock hill on the side of an incline. They may have been hiding in the bushes, Joshua thought for a moment as he rose from his sitting place and reached for the pistol at his side. Most possibly this child's a lure or signal for raiders. Worse, slavers. If there were a time to give up violence, this was perhaps not it. Maybe a sign from God that he is wrong about making a path towards peace.

Before Joshua could fully aim the gun at this stranger, they threw their arms into the air as if pleading for a moment of his time. He lowered it cautiously. They pulled out... a snake on a string? Better yet, the closer he looked, they were wearing a vibrant skirt of the very same toy. This stranger began to play tricks with the snake, pulling another out from behind their ear as if it were a magic trick. Joshua chuckled briefly, completely taken aback by this odd display, though not losing attention to his surroundings. 

"Enough tricks, my child. Come here." Joshua beckons the stranger closer, lowered pistol still in hand. Perhaps they were mad, but they certainly did not seem dangerous. Maybe they were thirst crazy or the heat boiled their mind. Whatever the case, he needed a better look at them.

The stranger looked in positive glee at the invitation and ran to Joshua, not a hint of fear or hesitation. The closer they got, he could see they were dressed quite... strange. A neon sleeveless mesh shirt, goggles, and fingerless gloves. Also neon. Not so far from what a raider would wear, but odd on a young person. What's more, he could not for the life of himself tell if they were a girl or a boy.

"Hey, guy!" They yelled, thrilled, practically sliding to avoid running into this rather intimidating man they had just met. Strange. Then came a string of questions. Ones about his bandages, his gun, what he was doing in the canyons all alone. 'It's dangerous, you should know that.' Joshua took a deep breath and lowered himself to the child's height.

"Hello. Where are your parents?" Joshua figured it was a good start. Finding this young person's family may get them back to safety. Or just out of the wilderness.

"Oh. They're dead."

Joshua looked stunned at their blunt attitude, then to the ground and slowly closed his eyes mournfully. "I am sorry for your loss. It's truly unfair to go through such a grief so early in life."

"Its okay." They said plainly, almost cheerfully. They begin to play with their worm on a string again, showing a trick that they manipulate the bright lime green toy to glide gracefully over the skin of their hands. "Hey, wanna see my snakes again? I found these in a building full of cool stuff a while ago." A toy store, Joshua assumed.

Joshua laughed again, softly, though possibly more in disbelief than amusement. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Em, but you can call me Chauncey. My friends call me Chauncey."

"Well, Chauncey." Joshua felt moved by this encounter. Something spoke softly into him, akin to a force pushing gently on his soul. "Would you join me on my travel back home? I have a tribe waiting for me, and I wouldn't feel right with myself leaving a kid alone in the wilderness. You would be safer with a new family."

Chauncey nodded with cautious excitement, putting their snakes back into their shorts pockets, which Joshua hadn't seen until they pulled the worm skirt aside.

"So it is. We travel by night and sleep in caves by day." Joshua stood and slipped his gun back into the holster. "If you need to stop to rest or eat, don't hesitate. We have plenty of time."

Joshua turned to his pack of supply, slinging it over his shoulder and checking behind him to be sure Chauncey was following behind. Strange and sudden as it was, he left his resting spot with a new companion. This Chauncey, a bright neon child. He didn't know how this person's presence in his life would alter it, but something felt right with this path. He needed to take a chance.


	2. Quittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua returns to his tribe and there are complications.

It took months longer than it truly should have, Joshua never stopped his achingly slow pace to return. His new, small friend made the time easier to handle. It was always a new experience. Chauncey made sure to find new ways to make the journey interesting, and, at times, more difficult. Though Joshua would never complain. It wasn't unpleasant to have someone depend on him in the most simple of ways. For food, protection, and basic interaction. Over the months, however, he felt a true bond to this child begin to form. Something unprecedented to him, he felt almost fatherly to Chauncey.

Joshua had to face the reality that they were a mere day's travel to the encampment. He could no longer dally or put his responsibility at bay. He knew he was expected back by his people, and it was his duty, his obligation, to return and continue bringing to reality the Lord's plan. To spread the Biblical Truth. Doubts, never-the-less, addled his mind. He began to question; what could the Lord's plan truly be for everything he's seen and experienced? But then Joshua would look at the child, Chauncey, sleeping or playing and remember he would have never found and saved this person had he not been out on a mission to begin with.

Joshua felt troubled by these swinging thoughts.

However, as he and Chauncey approached the perimeter between the outside world and his people, Chauncey began to fidget uncomfortably. Pausing between steps and looking around as if recognizing something dangerous. Joshua paused as well as he noticed their footsteps stopped. He looked behind himself and saw the neon child wearing the most panicked and anxious expression. Their hands were raised to their chest, playing with their own fingers. Self-soothing, perhaps.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked, more curious.

"I think I know this place." Chauncey began to shake somewhat.

"That would be quite the coincidence, now wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Chauncey said plainly, lowering their hands to their lower stomach.

"I don't know what's wrong, child, but we're almost to safety. You trust me, don't you?" Chauncey nodded, completely trusting. Joshua was happy to see this and nodded back. "We'll have a more proper place to sleep soon, and better food. Do not worry."

Hoping that was the end of that, they pressed forward. Slowly they reached an incline; somewhat of a hill, somewhat of a cliff. It overlook a small valley and a camp. It was a beautiful sight, the fires and lights that burned into the Utah night. It brought emphasis to the brilliant sky above. Of course nothing humans made could match the masterful hands of God himself. Joshua was caught in the moment of appreciation for nature that he forgot his apprehensions. That is, until he heard a choke of a sob just a pace behind him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Joshua asked presumptuously. He didn't understand why else a person would cry at this sight.

"No. It's ugly." It was soft with an edge. Resentful. It made Joshua turn to look at Chauncey, getting a better look at their teary face. It was painted with a tinge of fear and anger.

"What makes you say that, my child?" He asked with genuine concern and curiosity; Joshua turned to face Chauncey and lowered himself to their level. They wiped the tears from their face and made a very adult expression.

"They hurt me! I never want to go back. Please. Please." Chauncey's hands balled and rocked, they seemed to be digging their nails into their palm as their body swung in what was definitely self-soothing now. Joshua paused and watched in silence for a moment before asking if he could hug Chauncey. They said 'no,' and he nodded. He knew better than to push, or to ask anything further. Despite this, Chauncey continued. "I hate them, they only guilt me and they don't think I exist until I'm 'bad.' But I'm not! I don't do anything, but they punish me anyway!"

"That doesn't sound right, why on Earth would they punish you if you hadn't done anything?" What was meant as a genuine inquiry lead to Chauncey crying again, but harder this time.

"I don't know."

Joshua had been putting off his return, pondering if it was the right path for him. As he looked on this small person, wildly dressed and hair untamed, sobbing into their hands, he knew. It was not. He thought of his own treatment growing up, how confused he was, and convinced of his own wrongness, and he knew. He reached his hand out gently, palm up, inches from their own hands.

"We don't have to go there. We can keep travelling until we find a new home." Chauncey hiccuped and wiped away more tears, slow to look up into Joshua's eyes. Their smaller hand took his.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright. I may edit it later on for details.


End file.
